Zero-Two's Darling in the Franxx
by Avreil
Summary: Darling in the Franxx start, as seen by Zero-Two. A first tease that could be continued in a bigger project, taking a much more psychological approach to the story
1. Prologue - Zero-Two

It seems like is has been an eternity.

Day after day, I'm asked to board on the Franxx.

Someone does it because it's necessary to save umanity. After all every Franxx pilot has been grown by being told that their Father needs them to fight, and that they are the heroes of the Adults.

But I don't ride the Franxx for that reason. I don't need to save anyone, I only need to kill the klaxosaurus. To become human, to become one with my Darling. Day after day, I eat those who pilot with me. They are not my Darling, they cannot endure me. Seeing every co-pilot dying in 3 rides makes a strange effect on me. I don't feel bad for them, they never treat me well after all. But I don't understand why they are willing to sacrifice their lives so easily. Was the Father, that same Father that put me through hell, that special? No, probably that's not the case. They just don't understand what they're fighting for. Protecting adults was not worth it, the cities were just liveless shell, obeying the Father was not worth it, he won't let them free, killing klaxosaurus was not worth it, they were already human, they didn't need to annihilate the klaxosaurus to become one. Well, it matters not. All of that went to my advantage. Because I have a reason to pilot the Franxx, I need to become human.

"You will be sent to Plantation 13, Iota."

One day, after another one of my co-pilot died, it was decided that I would have been transferred. It mattered not, after all I'm not attached to my team, it could be even an advantage being transferred to another unit with unexperienced pilots, I could have killer more klaxosaurus. I don't need anyone's help after all. No one was there to send me out with a goodbye, only me, the Strelizia and some Adults working on the Franxx project were on the launch platform. That's better, I didn't want to see that idiots faces after all. We took flight, I stayed with the Strelizia, noticing that a badly injured pilot was already in the Franxx. That would probably be my co-pilot for that day, if the situation needed me to board a Franxx. And that situation happened. Shortly after arriving to Plantation 13 a Klaxosaurus attacked, I didn't have the chance to meet 13's pilots yet, but seeing their performance on the Franxx against the enemy had me understand that there was a great inexperience issue in that team. So I was asked to exit in the battlefield with the Strelizia. The co-pilot watched me with hate fueled eyes, knowing he will probably die if he took the control of the Franxx. But he did it anyway.

"Another sacrifice for the Father"

"I won't day that easily, demon!"

I was used to being called like that, but that didn't mean that I enjoyed it. I started the Franxx, and in a matter of seconds the co-pilot was eaten by my control over the machine. The Strelizia transformed in an animal, and I charged on the Klaxosaurus. It was a tough one, without a co-pilot I was having an hard time dealing with it. Maybe I was harsh with team 13 members, the enemy was strong enough to have put a strain on a team first mission. But that didn't matter, it was a situation that went to my advantage, I coulf kill the Klaxosaurus myself, coming one step closer to humanity. But I couldn't, not without a Stemen. After being beaten around for quite some time, I encountered him. A young boy I saw briefly before I was called in the Franxx. I was taking a bath in the artificial lake behind the Mistilteen, and he saw me naked. He was attracted, well, how could he not be, and it seemed like he really wanted to pilot a Franxx for some reason. Pratically, he was perfect to become the next sacrifical pawn. I opened the cockpit, kicking out the already dying Stemen that I was assigned and reaching to that boy with my hand. He reached out to me, even if it was meant to die, seeing the boy actually volunteering to be my Stemen was refreshing. "From today onwards, you're my Darling" I kissed him, and the Franxx was fueled with energy, enabling me to pilot it in the standard humanoid form. With that power, defeating the klaxosaurus was not difficult. The Stemen was totally overcome with the experience though, passing out as soon as the Franxx started. But even so, piloting with him was different. This time, maybe, it could be different. Maybe that boy could really be my Darling. He was called Hiro, unfortunately I couldn't remember my Darling name, but until I find him, this Hiro could be a good pawn to use in order to become human.


	2. Prologue - Hiro

_Chapter 2_

_I woke up seeing an unfamiliar ceiling._

_That's not the Mistilteen one, nor the Garden one. It's a blue, empty ceiling. Feeling weak, as I've just woken up, energy starts flowing in my veins. I piloted a Franxx. For the first time in yesre, I felt alive. I'm not a broken toy anymore, I can pilot, I can fight. And it's because of that girl._

_I let out a satisfied cheer for myself, before noticing a blue hair, small girl watching me from the edge of the door._

_"It seems like you're in good shape after all!"_

_Ichigo talked to me with a sincere small on her face_

_"Yes, I made it Ichigo. I piloted the FranXX with Zero Two"_

_My entusiastic feelings were not entirely reaching Ichigo though. She was congratulating me, but her eyes were fixed on the floor from the moment I mentioned Zero-Two._

_"I go get the others, they were really worried" with the usual kind tone, Ichigo said that and took away. _

_The others. I wonder if Zero-Two is included in those "others". _

_Being alone with my toughts again, I find myself thinking about her. The girl that with a kind rudeness took me in the Franxx, and in that way saved my life. She also embraced me and stuck her lips together with mine. She called it "kiss", and she claimed I'm her Darling. There are so many things about her I don't understand, but that excited me. To uncover those mysteries meant to know her better. And I want to. I want to pilot the Franxx with her, I want to be her Darling. Even if, next time I would like to be awake in the process._

_I was so absorbed in myself, I didn't notice that the subject of my thoughts actually came to me. Opening my eyes I saw her face, near mine. Her pink hair and green eyes were beautiful, and that beautiful paint-like view, was only perfected by the perfect, sincere smile that Zero-Two was displaying._

_"Hello, Darling"_

_"Hello, Zero-Two"_

_"So, how is my Darling?"_

_"I'm well, I think that I will be okay to board with you on the next mission. But tell me Zero-Two, did I really ride the Franxx with you?"_

_"Oh…yes you rode me"_

_She was walking across the room with a childlike excitement. It seemed like she was dancing around, without a care in the world. Every word that came out of her mouth, I felt like there were as sincere as it gets._

_"So…I made it. I rode a Franxx, I'm not broken"_

_"Why do you think you're broken, Darling?"_

_"I couldn't ride a Franxx, not until I boarded the Strelitzia with you. I was broken, and they were about to toss me out"_

_Zero-Two got near my face again, looking at me in the eyes with an happy expression._

_"My Darling does not have to worry about being broken, your only concern will be to ride me."_

_In the background I started hearing the high voices of Miku and Zorome arguing._

_"Oh well, I should go. Your captain is not very happy to see me around. Get well soon, Darling"_

_Saying that, the girl disappeared, running out of the door. Her run was met by Ichigo screaming at her. The whole 13th Squad entered my room, everyone showing that they were worried. They also tried to warn me about Zero-Two. They told me about how she had the fame of being a partner killer, about how she killed everyone who rode with her after 3 battles. About how she's a monster. But if she's really a monster, than it's too late for me. _

_I'm already enchanted._


End file.
